


Rolfin silmin

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Miltä rakkaus näyttää [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Romance, Romanttinen pohdinta, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Miltä rakkaus näyttää Rolf Scamanderin silmin?





	Rolfin silmin

Rolf Scamander ei ollut koskaan viihtynyt isoissa ihmisjoukoissa, mutta koska hän rakasti Lunaa, hän suostui tapaamaan tämän ystäviä joka keskiviikko pubissa nimeltä _Yksisarvisen sarvi_. Typerä nimi pubille, mutta ainakaan se ei ollut Rolfin keksimä. Lunalla oli suuri joukko ystäviä, hyvin suuri ja hyvin äänekäs joukko, ja välillä Rolfin oli pakko paeta miestenhuoneeseen tai ulos kaikkea sitä melua. Lunaa meteli ei näyttänyt koskaan häiritsevän, eikä Rolf siksi viitsinytkään sanoa asiasta mitään.  
  
Ystävät olivat Lunalle hyvin tärkeä asia, ja hän rakasti heistä jokaista syvästi. Rolfista puolestaan oli mukava tarkkailla tyttöystäväänsä ja tämän ystäviä, ja opetella tuntemaan heidät hieman paremmin. Rolf oli muutenkin hieman vetäytyvää sorttia eikä tahtonut tehdä itsestään numeroa kuten eräs Lunan ystävistä, irlantilainen poika, jonka nimi oli Rolfin muistin mukaan Seamus.  
  
Pubiin kokoontui joka viikko suurin piirtein sama porukka. Rolf oli oppinut jo tuntemaan Ron Weasleyn ja Hermione Grangerin, sillä vaikka kukaan ei sitä sanonutkaan, nämä kaksi olivat jollain maagisella tavalla porukan liima. Lisäksi he olivat niin rakastuneita toisiinsa, että Rolfin oli joskus käännettävä päänsä, kun nämä kaksi vaihtoivat imeliä katseita keskenään.  
  
Vakiokokoonpanoon kuuluivat myös Ronin sisar Ginny, yrttitietoa opiskeleva Neville (jonka Rolf oli luullut ihastuneen Lunaan), se irlantilainen poika, tyttö jolla oli ilkeännäköiset arvet kasvoissaan sekä kaksostytöt joiden nimet Rolf sekoitti aina. He kaikki olivat kuuluneet johonkin Albuksen ryhmään, mutta Rolf oli aina katsellut paljon mieluummin Lunaa kun kuunnellut tarinoita tuosta Albuksesta.  
  
Tietenkin pubissa kävi muitakin, sillä olihan joukko todellakin suuri. Nimet ja kasvot sekoittuivat helposti Rolfin mielessä, mutta hän muisti ison mopsinaamaisen tytön ja tämän ystävän, jolla oli musta tukka ja tiukka ilme, sekä pojan, jolla oli maitokahvin värinen iho. Eräällä toisella pojalla puolestaan oli aina siistit ja prässätyt vaatteet.  
  
Eikä Rolf tietenkään unohtanut Harry Potteria, hänet tunsivat tietenkin kaikki. Harry oli mukana lähes joka viikko. Hän tuli yleensä hieman myöhässä, istui hiljaa siemaillen oluttaan ja hänen seurassaan oli aina vaalea ja kalpea nuorukainen, joka ei puhunut koskaan mitään kenellekään. Tällä oli myös hyvin omituinen nimi, mikä muistutti lohikäärmettä. Heitä Rolf tarkkaili yleensä kaikista mieluiten.  
  
Tässä pariskunnassa oli jotain kiehtovaa, jotain, mikä sai Rolfin mielikuvituksen liikkeelle. Vaikka he eivät koskaan puhuneet juuri mitään, Rolf huomasi kuinka nämä kaksi puhuivat sanattomasti toisilleen kaiken aikaa. _Olen väsynyt, lähdetäänkö? Haluaisitko vielä yhden oluen? Miksei kukaan sano tuolle tyypille, että pitäisi jo suunsa kiinni!_ Rolf toivoi, että heillä olisi jonain päivänä samanlainen yhteys Lunan kanssa.  
  
Yleensä Luna päätti milloin he lähtivät pubista, ja se sopi Rolfille hyvin. Hän rakasti niitä hetkiä kun he kävelivät Lunan kanssa kahden kohden pientä yksiötään. Kuinka he riisuutuivat hiljaisuuden vallitessa ja pujahtivat peiton alle vierekkäin ja puhuivat sitten tuntikausia siitä, mitä pubissa oli taas tapahtunut. Luna kuunteli aina suurella mielenkiinnolla Rolfin huomioita, täydensi niitä omillaan ja aina lopulta ilta päättyi siihen, että jompikumpi heistä aloitti suudelman, joka muuttui toiseksi ja lopulta he eivät enää muistaneet puhua siitä mitä pubissa oli tapahtunut, vaan he keskittyivät vain toisiinsa.  
  
Ja ilta illalta Rolf huomasi rakastavansa Lunaa yhä enemmän ja enemmän.


End file.
